


Date, Interrupted

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Dates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Ryu and Akiko's first date doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/gifts).



> Okay so I have this huge multichapter collection of Tumblr prompt ficlets and I keep being annoyed at myself for it because I _hate_ when other people do that. Get ready for me to clutter up the W tag with all of those chapters, because I'm splitting them up. (Don't worry, I'm backdating them.)
> 
> This ficlet was prompted by pfaugh on Tumblr like two years ago.

Things had been going pretty well.

Shotaro and Philip were back at the office to wait for any clients who might show up, and Ryu had the day off, so there was absolutely nothing that could get in the way of Akiko & Ryu-kun's Super Love Love Plan! AKA, their first date. Akiko picked out a quiet, romantic restaurant where they could eat out on the terrace. There was a great view of Fuuto Tower, and even greater appetizers.

Nothing could go wrong.

Or at least that's what Akiko thought. They were halfway through lunch when a woman started screaming from down the street. "Stop! Thief!"

Ryu leapt to attention. Literally. He stood up so suddenly that he banged his leg into the table and knocked their drinks over, then took a running jump over the railing separating the terrace from the sidewalk.

"Ryu-kun!" Akiko exclaimed.

By the time he returned, his food was cold.


End file.
